Breathe
by GirlwithCurls98
Summary: Everyone thinks Jedi have it all together. But sometimes it gets too much. Ahsoka and Anakin friendship fluff. Anakin being protective and caring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know this story is a little different, Ahsoka is a little out of character in this one. The reason is I wrote this story because writing helps me calm my anxiety, and I wanted to write a story with Ahsoka going through the same thing. This is partly me calming down as much as Ahsoka. In either case, I hope you enjoy. **

"Alright…very funny Master, you can come out now." Ahsoka called into the darkness of the training room. Anakin had told her to meet him here after class, she was positive. And yet, there was no one to be seen.

Ahsoka started to feel really uneasy, her mind running through a number of scenarios, each one more unlikely than the last. She fought, called on all her training to squash the panic that was slowly rising within her, but it wasn't working. Unable to control her anxiety, her breaths became shorter and shorter, when suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed, jumping up and whirling around to face her would-be attacker. Anakin Skywalker reached out and caught both her arms in his grip. "Snips, hey, calm down, it's just me." He said, trying to soothe his startled apprentice.

Realizing that her 'would-be attacker' was not actually an attacker, Ahsoka blushed and attempted to play it off. "C'mon Skyguy, you didn't **really **scare me. I knew it was you the whole time." She joked, playfully punching him in the arm.

Anakin's eyes narrowed, completely aware of her game. In her panic, her shields had come down, so he could see everything through their bond. "Uh huh." He replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Let's take a walk Snips."

They walked through the Temple halls in silence, neither one willing to break it. Silence was unusual for both of them, given the amount of time they spent in the field. This, temporary leave at the Temple, was a thing of pure bliss, and Anakin was going to help his padawan take full advantage of it.

As they walked, Anakin found it hard not to speak up. Ahsoka had still not repaired her shields, and was unknowingly projecting her emotions across the bond. She didn't know where he was taking her, and her possible explanations were becoming wilder by the minute. _Patience._ He thought. _We're going to get it worked out. _

Over the past few weeks, he'd noticed his young charge grow more tense with each passing day. Her anxiety was increasing to the point where she was losing focus during assignments, and that had nearly gotten her killed. Try as she might to hide it, she barley slept anymore and was constantly on edge.

Anakin wasn't sure what was going on, but he was determined to help her with it, whatever it was. With that thought in mind, he led her outside into one of the Temple gardens.

It was an absolutely beautiful day. The afternoon sun was bright and warm, and the plants were lush and green. Anakin took Ahsoka to one of his favorite hiding places when he was an apprentice; a small alcove in the brush, right next to a softly bubbling fountain. The scene was downright peaceful, but peace was the farthest thing from Ahsoka's mind.

Her thoughts rolled inside her head, insecurities and self-doubts piling onto other stress and confusion, creating a perfect storm of inner turmoil that raged inside her head. So perfect was this storm that she didn't even hear Anakin talking to her until he became impatient.

"Padawan!" he snapped, jolting her back to reality. "Sorry Master," she mumbled, sitting and pulling her knees up to her chest, refusing to meet his gaze.

Anakin sighed and sat down across from her, watching her squirm and feeling her shame through her projections. "Snips." He said quietly.

"Yes Master?" she replied instantly, without looking up. Anakin leaned forward and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He smiled. "Much better. So, Snips, I bet you're wondering what we're doing here."

Ahsoka nodded, in lieu of her typical snarky retort. "Well, I thought you and I could benefit from a little meditation, and the gardens are always a great place to connect with the Force, and I thought you might want to get out of our quarters for a change."

Ahsoka nodded again. "Thanks." Anakin took a deep breath and held out his hands, palms up. Ahsoka only hesitated for a moment before settling into a meditative pose and placing her hands into his.

"We're going a little further down today than normal, so you're going to have to trust me, okay?"

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Of course I trust you, Master." Anakin smiled. "Well, that's good to hear. You ready?" She nodded and together they dropped down into the Force.

_/Master?/_

_ /What is it, young one?/_

_ /We're down really deep./_

_ /I know. Don't worry, I've got you./ _ Anakin sent peace through the bond and felt Ahsoka calm some, but not nearly enough.

_/Okay, are you ready?/_

_ /Ready for what? _

_ /I want you to focus on a stressor. Just one, and we'll work on releasing it./_

_ /Okay./ _She replied, and Anakin could feel her settling on a stressor.

_/I've always wanted to impress you and prove myself./_

Anakin understood. That was something she had struggled with since day one.

_ /Good. Now-/ _Then, all of a sudden she thought of other.

_/I always feel guilty about fighting with the clones. They're people too./ _

_ /Wait, Snips, I only said one./_

_ /I can't stop making mistakes during missions./_

_ /Ahsoka, stop what are you doing?/ _On and on the insecurities piled up; Anakin could feel her tangled, distraught emotions, but she would not answer him.

_ /Ahsoka, please, let me in, let me help you!/_

_ /I'm such a failure. I'm never going to be a Jedi./_

_ /AHSOKA!/ _

With a mighty yank, Anakin pulled both of them up and out of meditation. Ahsoka was squeezing his hands so tightly he thought they might break, and she was hyperventilating, her eyes shut tight.

"Hey, Ahsoka, it's okay. You're with me, focus on me, you're safe!" Ahsoka's eyes flew open to meet his, the baby blues filled with fear, and she collapsed against him.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, sending love through the bond, feeling her shields start to reform. "It's okay little one, it's okay. I've got you, you're safe."

Ahsoka gasped, still partially stuck in her nightmare. "Easy, just take it easy Snips. In and out. Good girl." He praised as her breathing evened out.

They sat there together for a few minutes, blocking out the world, speaking only through their bond. Anakin flooded the connection with soothing emotions, trying to combat the wave of negativity and anger she was directing towards herself. Her eyes were dry, but Anakin sensed that was a good thing.

He had not wanted her to breakdown, he only wanted to discover what was causing her extreme anxiety. The problem was not the stressors themselves, but her lack of focus. Instead of allowing herself to handle them one at a time, she overwhelmed herself with stress and disappointment and pain until she could no longer function.

It wouldn't be easy, but Anakin knew that if he could get her to relax and focus, she would be able to purge herself of some of her hurt, not all, but hopefully enough to restore her peace of mind.

If that meant tears, so be it. Anakin did not fear or condemn tears, unlike some Jedi. Emotional stability was necessary, but so was much needed healthy release. Ahsoka, much like himself, had a bad habit of shutting down and ignoring her emotions, which, as he knew personally, could be very dangerous.

As gently as he could, Anakin nudged the bond and helped her sit up. The instant he did, her lekku stripes darkened as she blushed, and he shook his head at her embarrassment. "You should never be ashamed for weakness, Padawan. How can you become strong if you were not weak to begin with?"

She shrugged, staring at the ground. Anakin sighed. Much as he hated it, he was going to have to push her to get her to respond.

"Besides, I expected your response. I chose that exercise on purpose."

Betrayal, white hot and angry flashed across the bond. _Excellent. Now I have her attention. _

Without any prompting, Ahsoka's eyes snapped up to meet him, the innocent blues tainted with frustration and confusion. "Then why would you do something like that if you knew what would happen? If you knew it would hurt me?"

"Because, Snips, it doesn't take a Jedi to see that you're hurting. I knew it was only a matter of time before it got out of hand, but I couldn't figure out what was causing your problems. By forcing you to have an anxiety attack, I now know how to help you." He replied firmly, and Ahsoka looked a little taken aback at this admission.

She opened her mouth to deliver a sarcastic reply, but instead, all she could say was: "So…what's wrong with me?"

Anakin took a deep breath before reaching forward and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahsoka," he said firmly, so she would be sure to listen. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"But you said-"

"Listen! Snips, there is nothing wrong with being stressed. There is nothing wrong with having anxiety, or even anxiety attacks. Your brain is just overwhelming you with stress, to the point where you can't control it anymore. But there is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with you, do you understand?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes Master. I understand." Anakin hated seeing her like this, so sad and lost, that he couldn't help pulling her into a hug. She returned the embrace after a moment, her tiny arms encircling his neck. Anakin stroked her lekku and whispered, "It'll be okay Snips. Don't worry. We can work it out, you'll see, you'll be fine."

Determination surged across the bond as she pulled back, looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin, as always, had formulated an (almost) perfect plan. He wanted to have Ahsoka perform a relaxation exercise during meditation, but at a much deeper level than normal. That way, her conscious mind would relax to the point that when she started concentrating on her stress, it wouldn't react and add more on.

For this to work, Ahsoka needed to be in a very, very deep, very, very stable trance to achieve that level of relaxation. And no one did deep trances like Master Yoda. He had meditated for days on end without being disturbed, which was why the team now stood outside the Jedi Master's quarters, hoping to gain his assistance.

The other reason Anakin was seeking Yoda's help, was something he would rather not reveal. After suffering her anxiety attack during the joint meditation, Ahsoka would naturally be slightly hesitant, hindering their bond; and admittedly, Anakin knew that he would not be able calm her, should she panic, without coming out of trance. Yoda, on the other hand, could.

When the door slid open, both Master and Padawan bowed to the elder Jedi, who smiled at them in return. "Anakin, Ahsoka. Good to see you, it is. Come in, and talk we will."

The pair walked into the small, softly lit apartment and sat on the couch, opposite the grand master's meditation mat, elevated so that the diminutive Jedi could look them in the eye. Yoda's eyes were, as always, warm and inviting. They seemed full of wisdom, and yet as open and innocent as a crechling.

"So, young Skywalker, troubled you are, about your Padawan." He began.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master Yoda. She's been increasingly tense, and during our last meditative session, she suffered an anxiety attack. I have an idea on how to help her get rid of the stress, but I can't do it on my own, not completely at least. I was wondering if you would be able to help us."

The elder Jedi nodded thoughtfully, his large eyes turning to find Ahsoka, awfully embarrassed, and fidgeting in her seat.

"Turmoil, I sense in you. Fear not, child. We **will** purge you of this pain."

Ahsoka stilled, and smiled in reply. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda gestured to the floor by his feet. "Come. Sit. Begin, we shall."

Ahsoka was hesitant, but moved to sit cross-legged in front of the master. Yoda reached out and laid his hands on her headtails, closing his eyes as he concentrated and gathered the Force. "Trust, young one. You must trust in the Force, and trust in yourself."

Ahsoka nodded, and reached out, prompting Anakin to join her on the floor and take her hands. Together, they took a deep calming breath, and fell into the Force. Deeper and deeper they went, much deeper than Ahsoka had ever gone before, into depths that started to push Anakin's limits.

Anakin could feel his charge's distress and kept a tight hold on her. When they had finally gone deep enough, they settled into the current of the Force and turned their attention to the task at hand.

_/So, what now?/ _ Ahsoka's voice was stronger than her master had expected, and he sent a wave of relaxing energy towards his student.

_/Just take deep breaths. Focus on your breathing. Calm your mind, and release any pent up tension./ _

He waited a moment and sent pride through the bond once she completed her task. _/Perfect. Try to breath deeper. We'll keep you steady./ _

Ahsoka repeated the exercise, each time releasing more and more tension. Her conscious mind grew calmer and quieter until she could no longer speak through the bond, only communicating through emotions.

_/Excellent work you have done, Padawan./ _ Yoda's voice softly cut through the haze. _/Move on, we shall, if you are ready./ _Confidence, shaky but still present, came across. Taking this as an affirmative, Yoda continued.

_/Your stress, isolate the source you must./_

Panic, uncertainty, and negative emotions started showing.

_/You __**must**__ relax, Ahsoka. Have faith in yourself. You can do this./ _ Anakin sent all of his support and a wave of pride and happiness when she managed to isolate it and hold on.

He could feel her faltering, though. She was trying, desperately trying, not to give in. She took a deep breath. And then another. And then another. And she remained focused. She didn't overwhelm herself. She controlled the anxiety.

_/You're doing great Snips!/ _Anakin encouraged. _/Now just let it go, get rid of it!/ _

It took her a minute, but Ahsoka was finally able to release that tiny bit of stress. Elated, both Anakin and Yoda sent as many positive emotions as they could.

_/See, Snips. I knew you could do it./ _

Sometime later, Ahsoka had gotten really good at releasing her stress and maintaining her focus. She was faster and faster each time she tried. However, it was clear that the strain was starting to take its toll.

_/Alright, Snips, that's enough for the day./ _

Irritation. Frustration. Questioning.

_/C'mon, you've done well, time to take a break./_

Exasperation.

Despite his unwieldy apprentice, Anakin and Yoda lifted the group out of their trance with ease. Anakin wasn't sure just how long they had been under, but his muscles were stiff and the light outside was beginning to fade. Anakin glanced up at the elder Jedi, who sighed with relief as he opened his eyes and removed his hands from Ahsoka's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin looked back down at his padawan. She opened her eyes slowly, and seemed to be having trouble staying upright, and wasn't as alert as usual. He squeezed her hands tight. "Snips, you okay?"

"Exhausted she is, yes. Worked very hard, she has." Yoda explained, hopping down beside the team. Anakin nodded understandingly, not taking his eyes off his charge. "Can you walk?"

Ahsoka nodded slowly, and Anakin pulled her to her feet. She swayed for a second, regained her balance and Anakin let go of her hands. The very next second, her knees buckled, and Anakin caught her before she fell.

Anakin chuckled. "I guess not." With that, he scooped her up into his arms and cradled the young girl against his chest. "That's alright young one, you need the rest."

Still holding his padawan, Anakin turned to Yoda and bowed awkwardly to the elderly Master. Yoda smiled and inclined his head in return.

"Thank you Master. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

The tiny Jedi smiled again. "Home, you should go. Rest, she needs."

"Yes Master." Anakin replied, turning on his heel to leave.

"Wait!" the elder called. Anakin turned back, shifting Ahsoka in his grip.

"Lucky, she is, to have a Master who cares. Go now. And be at peace." He said softly.

Anakin smiled, and left the Jedi Master's quarters. "C'mon little one." He whispers. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."

When they finally reached their quarters, Anakin went straight to Ahsoka's room and sets his young charge on her bed. Using the Force, he slipped off her boots, and draped a blanket over her sleeping figure.

Smiling, Anakin begins to leave, only to stop in his tracks when he hears her stir.

"Master?"

Anakin moves to her side, tucking the blankets in around her. "You should be sleeping. You worked very hard today, I'm very proud of you, it's time to get some rest."

"Master, I've been thinking…" Ahsoka admitted in a small voice. Anakin chuckled. "You? Thinking? Who are you and what have you done with my padawan?"

Ahsoka frowned and hit him playfully. "I'm serious!" Anakin held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright Snips. What's troubling you?"

She squirmed slightly. "It's just...I was thinking...everything went well today, but what if it happens again? What if I'm alone, or we're on a mission and the anxiety just takes over like it did today?"

Anakin drew a deep breath and grabbed her hand, letting that admission sit between them. He considered her question, then smiled.

"Ahsoka, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything Master." She replied, curious as to what he wanted. Anakin squeezed her hand. "If, in any situation, the anxiety takes over, I want you to stop, and do one thing."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow questioningly, almost demanding an answer.

"Breathe." He finished. "Take a deep breath, and I'm sure you'll be just fine."

Ahsoka grinned. "Thanks Master. For everything." Anakin released her hand and fixed her blankets in place.

"You're welcome Snips. Now get some sleep." He murmured. She nodded and yawned as her eyes fluttered shut. Anakin set his hand on her forehead, sending her a sleep suggestion that would let her rest long enough to revive her weary body and mind.

"Sleep well little one." he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead, then turned and left the room.

_She'll be fine, Anakin._ He thought to himself. _She'll be just fine._

The End


End file.
